Under a Mistletoe Kiss
by iLoveYouAlwaysHave-AlwaysWill
Summary: Sam decides to bring a bunch of mistletoes to school on Christmas Day determined to make it a memorable one to share with Quinn.


Sam opened the doors of William McKinley High School, shaking off the drifting snow from his jacket and carefully ruffling his sunshine blonde hair from the little droplets of snow.

It's Christmas morning and after being outside all this time the bright colour of McKinley's school lights was a pleasant intrusion. It was the usual situation with McKinley, the usual hustle and bustle of students chatting, throwing footballs and walking absentmindedly only this time with a hint of a very Merry Christmassy feel.

He walked through the hallways, avoiding careless students and dragging his wet shoes which have been buried deep in the depth of the fluffy white frosty snow. His bag slung loosely on his shoulders as in his right hand he held a bunch of mistletoes together careful not to spill anything.

He's on a mission this morning as he marched around almost getting hit by a swinging locker door in search of his beautiful blonde perfection. His? Could he really call her that? He took note at the lack of mistletoes hung around school but then again, the last thing the school needs is a hall full of kissing couples and Santana kissing random guys and breaking relationships –take note: Rachel & Finn.

He looked around almost like a confused kid trying to find his mommy, people walked pass at random moments starring at him and the bunch of mistletoes in his hand, he swore he heard a girl say 'is he really that desperate for a kiss?'

The truth is, Sam isn't desperate, although thinking about her lips makes his knees weak and brings him to the brink of desperation. He was determined to make her morning a memorable one.

Then like a beacon of lighting he spots her neat blonde ponytail in front of the lockers. He instantly knew it was her, the way she gracefully moves and the way other guys are checking her out as they walk past. He took one step and stopped in motion thinking about things over again. There standing all cold and frosty was him in the middle of a chaotic crowd of students holding a bunch of green… plant things… He felt stupid, she was merely a couple of meters away from her but he had a feeling that at anytime now she would unexpectedly turn to him, give him one of her breathtaking smiles and he'd faint… or die just right there with green pieces of mistletoes hanging around him. She felt close yet so far… It wasn't until someone's bag hit his face that he realized he's been standing there for more than a minute pondering. She was almost done taking things out of her locker and Sam felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through him.

'C'mon" he said to himself, psyching himself before interrupting the devastatingly beautiful blonde girl.

"Be brave Sam. Just like Jake making his move on Neytiri, Spider-man making his move on Mary Jane, Ken to Barbie…" Wait, What? His thoughts drifted thinking about whether he's actually made a reference to plastic Mattel toys before.

"Nope, that was Rachel"

His inner but oh-so-confusing rant went on and on until the blonde girl locked her locker and picked her bag up. Like animal instincts his legs started moving toward her, outside he was ready but inside he was a train wreck.

Sure he's been around her, held her, kissed her but after giving her _that _ring he wanted them to be more real, spend time as a couple not just as excited teenagers making out all over the place. He wonders if she's going to hate him, she's not that big on PDA and he knows she might not even be ready for it, but with her it's all about taking chances, whether it works out or not it's all worth it because any rejection from her makes his heart sinks but falls for her at the same time, which is stupid because he doesn't exactly know why. He _thinks_ he Loves her but deep down he knows that she's got his heart wrapped around her finger, literally, that ring is a symbol of his heart, whether she knows that or not, he hopes she'll find out soon enough. It's not just a promise ring; it's a part of him he's giving away to her.

She starts to walk off and he speed walks towards her to catch up, trying to keep up with her swift walking cheerleader strut.

"Hey" he says breathlessly, he was worried she wouldn't hear him due to the loud students waking by, but she stops midway and spins around, her perfect blonde ponytail swaying with a scent of some fruity shampoo Sam can't make out.

She looks at him, her doe eyes shining like stars swimming in the night sky. He remembers looking out his window the night before and remembering her as he looks up at the skies, 'that's probably why…' he thinks.

Her red Cheerios uniform and jacket complement her blushing rose cheeks as her lips part a response and smile.

'Hey' she lets out, her voice is definitely better then the Glee club harmonizing, he can hear it all day knowing that this is what it would be like to be in heaven and listening to its sounds.

She instinctively reaches for his ring on her finger and smiles knowing it's still there for her to look at or to touch when she need it the most.

He looks at her admiring and they stand like that for a while, ignoring the moving world around them, with her it was like just the two of them standing like galactic planets dominating the universe in the pitch black space.

She lets out a small giggle and it broke him from his state of mind.

'He's so cute', Quinn thinks to herself as she pulls him away from the crowd and near the walls so they wouldn't cause unwanted traffic by the lockers.

She stands on tip toes to kiss his cheek quickly wishing him a Good morning. He gives her his trademark dorky smile that made him look like a kid in a toy store, excited and happy.

She couldn't contain her laughter as he looks on at her confused.

'What? Is there something wrong?' he thinks she noticed his bunch of mistletoes in his right hand so he feels stupid and thinks that this is a bad idea but that thought quickly drifted away as she reaches up to his hair and removes a couple of leftover snow. He looks at her face as she concentrates on fixing his hair, every now and then biting her lower lip, he thinks he's going to scream and go wild then get himself knocked by one of the other jocks but he keeps his cool. In his mind though he does a victory dance because he just realized she's showing off some PDA something she never does in public. Only when their at Glee practice or alone together.

'There...' she whispers, barely there for him to hear, but he manages to hear because her voice is worth his ears working overtime just to hear her. She fixes his hair much like the day he received his first slushy facial and lovingly stares at him.

Quinn sighs, ever since performing with Sam in Sectionals it's almost like he completely took her heart and never gave it back, she knows she's slowly falling for him, insecurity and worry are the only barriers that are stopping her from completely loving him, she _thinks_ she loves him…

It was their first sign of PDA, she felt every word she sang to the song come out of her heart and tip out of her mouth. She forgot that it was Sectionals for a moment, all she felt was Sam's gaze, all she heard was his voice and all she saw was an empty theatre with no one but themselves. That was when she knew that he is the one she wants to sing to everyday. Singing with him made her forget that she didn't have a stellar voice like Rachel's, she didn't have Mercedes' attitude, she didn't have Brittany's dancing skill or Santana's swagger, being with him made her feel comfortable and beautiful in every way possible. She definitely had the time of her life…

He chuckles lightly and looks down, his nerves all worked up now.

"Merry Christmas"

He smiles at her then kisses her softly on the cheek too, loving the feel of her smooth rose cheeks against his lips.

She giggles at his touch.

"Merry Christmas to you too Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer"

She had no idea why she said this; she thinks it's his dorky characteristic rubbing off on her, she's Head Bitch Cheerleader not some lonely Reindeer sweater wearing girl. At that moment Rachel walks by wearing exactly that, she rolls her eyes. Sam remains completely oblivious until he touches his nose and realizes it's probably red due to the cold weather.

'Oh…"

She smiles admiring his cluelessness showing off her rows of perfect pearly white teeth. He smiles back sweetly and lifts his hand, she didn't notice until now that he's holding a bush… a small bush… a bunch of…

"Mistletoes" he finally says, completing the sentence in her head, it was as if he can read her mind.

"What is it for?" she asks him, curiosity questioning as she arches one of her eyebrows.

"Well I was reading a couple of comics yesterday and I noticed something…"

"Yes…" Quinn urges him on.

"I…" he searched for the right words. "I noticed that many of the superheroes had to work for their significant… others…"

She loses her patience, not out of annoyance but curiosity, she starts feeling butterflies in her stomach despite the comics and superhero talk.

"So…."

"So, I realized that I have to work for my girl too" he finished his statement with a proud smile, completely oblivious to the fact that Quinn did not understand what he just said, whatsoever.

"Your girl?"

"Well yeah, I mean I have to work for her, I can't just wait until Christmas is over and this tradition won't apply anymore. I… I noticed the lack of mistletoe decorations and decided to bring them myself.

Quinn gives him this 'look' and his heart beats faster as he mentally punched himself for his stupidity.

'I knew I should have practiced this in front of the mirror last night…' he thought.

"Umm…" She's just standing there, watching his face start to panic. He thinks he's losing her interest, she loves it.

He begins talking again. "What I meant to say is, I wanted to bring the mistletoe to us, instead of unexpectedly coming across it later"

"Isn't that the whole point?" she questions him, she's only joking. She knows where he's going but she can't help but to slightly torture him, because he looks breathtaking when he's worried.

"Yes but…I wanted to give you a Merry Christmas kiss and I though it'll never happen because there aren't any mistletoes around…" he grins sheepishly, starting to feel comfortable as her genuine smile slowly creeps out, revealing it to him and only for him.

She laughs and it boosts his confidence.

"So… Quinn Fabray will you do the honors of being my first Merry Christmas kiss under the mistletoe which I am conveniently holding up above us right now?"

He rambles on and he has no idea on how her heart is screaming 'YES!" she wants to do a victory dance, he's so sweet.

She looks up noticing the bunch of mistletoes being help up high above her by his towering body. She smiles at him and leans in closer. She wanted this kiss to be different, slow, tender but passionate.

They both lean in, their foreheads and the tip of their noses touching sensitively, they both can feel each other's cool breaths, and they stayed like that, a picture perfect moment.

She makes the first move, moving her head to fit her lips perfectly on his. It wasn't until the collision of their lips that it made her heart flutter and made her forget everything around them. His lips are so warm and she notices despite the fact that people talk about his big mouth that it fits perfectly with hers, like Cinderella's glass slipper fitting perfectly on Cinderella.

It started off light but Sam can feel the passion igniting, incinerating and lighting up the halls of McKinley. He reaches up to her cheek and caresses it loving this moment. He wishes he can freeze this time and stay like this forever, because no matter what he knows he'll always find comfort within her embraces and her sweet kisses.

Without realizing they've backed into the wall, still locked together, now in an embrace as he held her waist and she held his. The flow of their kiss moves smoothly because he leans into her more and leans his hand into the wall, still holding the mistletoe above her. The bell rings, she reaches up and holds his face only to break them apart and start giggling.

"What?" He breathlessly asks, smiling back and chuckling at her at the same time.

"We've got to go to class" she states in-between giggles. This is what she loves about being around Sam, she feels like she can let go, not worry and act like a real teenager or she can reveal her inner child that waited to come out since last year.

He smiles and nods' okay' as he straightens himself up and picks up her bag that she dropped and handed it over to her.

"Thanks" she stands on tip toes once again and kissed the tip of his nose, loving his dorky smile that spread across his face afterwards.

"I'll see you at Glee" he reaches up and touches her cheek and kisses her forehead.

"I can't wait already" she cheekily says, making it obvious that she's directly looking at the bunch of mistletoes in his hand.

He looks down at them then nervously laughs.

She turns around before saying goodbye and walks slowly to class. She can feel his gaze on her as she reaches up and touches her lips softly. She realizes it was her first _real _kiss with him, it felt different. It felt stronger, deeper and sweeter. She's aware that this moment will stay with her for the rest of the school day.

"Wait?" She hears Sam call out so she turns around for the second time that morning. "Wow that boy must do a lot of thinking before he makes a decision" she thinks to herself. She smiles as he approaches her.

"I want to give you this"

He presents her one of the mistletoe from the bunch and hands it to her. She looks at him with a questioning look.

"It's so you can kiss me anytime you want whenever you choose to do so." She smiles at him, giving him a soft look in her eyes. She bites her lip then slowly nods, smiling teasingly as she walks away.

Before reaching the corner to turn she turns around, he's still there admiring and smiling at her like she's the only girl that matters to him in these school halls, like she's the centre of his universe.

She realizes that thinking that she thinks she loves him is an understatement. She does love him, she just won't tell him… yet. She doesn't know why but she feels adventurous she lets her heart beat faster as she lifts her hands up and holds the mistletoe above her head. She twirls it around and gives him her brightest smile yet and with a cheeky grin turns around to walk off but not before she sees him move. She smiles to herself.

'Thinking that he thinks he loves her is probably one of the biggest understatements' He thought.

He notices what's she's doing and runs after her.

He has a feeling that he's going to love Christmas more, especially this one.


End file.
